


Comfortable Holiday

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Hunk wanted everyone to get some well deserved relaxation. With new allies, it’s decided to invite Commander Bogh and Lieutenant Lahn to join them for some Halloween traditions in hopes to further bond with the Galra. Hunk might have also wanted to try baking a well-known Galran dish to spice up the party for their new visitors.





	Comfortable Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> _bogh and lahn deserved so much fluff ; ^;_

The Omega Shield Station was something usually overlooked by many. Only two Garla remained on base at all times, aside from the sentries that offer assistance. Having only a partner to interact with, living on the station proved to be quite uneventful and seemingly lifeless. Things became routine; from the buzzing of AC units blasting recycled air, to the harmonizing marches of sentries on patrol. 

It was easy to forgot what life was like outside the station when everything was predictable and unchanging. With Bogh and Lahn being the only organic people on board, they constantly reminisce about what was seen in the labor colony. Weather changed every so often when they went down to inspect, and it was always a surprise when they took their first breath of fresh air.

So when Hunk unexpectedly dropped in talking about some holiday called Halloween, and the beautiful scenery that revolved around it, Bogh and Lahn visually perked up and eagerly listened; trying to image hunks fond memories of this season he said was named fall.

From dead plants coated in dried leaves of red, yellow, and orange to the harsh, cold winds that made your spine tingle and the cloudy skies blocking most of the sunlight; Bogh and Lahn stared with blank, confused smiles. Many of these things were just too unnatural for them to really visualize.

Bogh glanced towards Lahn from the corner of his eye in hopes of spotting any ounce of understanding he had about what the Yellow Paladin was talking about. Seeing that Lahn looked as puzzled as he was, Bogh sighed and focused back on Hunk.

“And everything tastes like pumpkin spice, it’s everywhere! But I think the best part would be the cookies. I’ve been working on replicating a sugar cookie with some Halloween themed characters, which is why I’ve come.” Hunk laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck nervously before clapping his hands together with a grin. 

“Voltron, but mostly me, would love it if you’ve joined us for the celebration. We’ve thought, again mostly me, that this would be a good chance to share some culture and restore some energy. Everyone needs a vacation at some point,” Hunk explained with a smile, his fingers starting to nervously squeeze against his folded hands. 

Bogh cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly. “A celebration sounds delightful, but I don’t think we’ll be any use to you.”

Lahn just nodded along, arms crossing over his chest. “What can we even do, if we don’t know Halloween?”

Hunk hummed and pointed over towards the exit doors. “You’ll just have to come and find out. It’ll be fun, trust me.”

Bogh and Lahn looked at each other. There was nothing to lose if they got off the base for a little bit, and the temptation to get to casually hang out without any war repercussions was slightly outweighing staying to their posts. 

“Alright, we’ll accompany you. Halloween will be a great bonding experience.” Bogh grinned and headed off with Lahn in tow after Hunk to the Yellow lion.

“Plus we can leave this stuffy deck, it’s not fun talking to sentries, they say the same quiznacking things,” Lahn grumbled out as all three disappeared from the observation deck. Everyone chattering happily together while they made their way to the Castle of Lions. 

\- - - - - - -

The walk from the Yellow Lion’s hanger to the bridge was fairly quiet. But as the doors moved, the smell of goodies and sound of loud chatter of laughter coming from all the Paladins and other guests quickly overwhelmed both Galra.

Hunk grinned and reached up to pat them both on the back, sliding between them to head towards the kitchen. “I have to finish up some preparations for dinner later, but everyone else will want to have you join in on the fun.” 

Hunk then disappeared with a smile of his face, while waving his goodbyes as the door closed behind him.

Bogh and Lahn stayed side by side, shoulders squared stiff, as they looked around the room. Everyone had fallen quiet when noticing the new guests and were watching them curiously. 

Lance was the first to jog over, his trademark smile plastered on his face. “Hey! Hunk said you guys would be coming. We’ve got everything ready for you to set up!”

Lahn pouted, but remained silent, arms casually crossed over his chest. Bogh scratched his cheek, glancing off to the side in embarrassment with the fainest grin. “We are happy you’ve wanted to invite us to this party, but we are unaware of Halloween, so I apologize in advance if we aren’t so helpful. Please correct us if we do anything wrong.”

Everyone else now had moved to be around the two Galra, each having their own smiles and casual posture. 

Pidge was the next to jump in with a small laugh, “You can hardly mess up a haunted house!”

“Haunted house?” Lahn’s ears flicked down in confusion, slightly moving away from Bogh to be closer towards Pidge, ready to ask an bombardment of questions.

Keith ended up butting in pointing over towards the hall that leads towards the training room. “Everything has been laid out on the training deck. It’s like this house, filled with creepy stuff, and sometimes acts to scare people that go inside,” he tried explaining, his hands going in motions as he rambled on.

Lance grumbled and pushed Keith to the side slightly, patting his shoulder sympathetically, “Keith, buddy, that was the worst explanation of a haunted house I’ve ever heard.”

Keith shrugged off Lance’s hand and crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing with a huff. “Then you explain it.”

With a pleased grin, Lance pointed back towards the hallway just like Keith had done moments before. “I’ll explain the gist of it on the way, come on!”

Everyone filing together in a group, Lance marched down the hallway; hands starting to move all about as he explained, better than Keith, about what the Haunted houses of Halloween were about.

“First of all, haunted houses can only be done at night. The darkness really adds to the effect of scaring someone completely.” 

Lahn shimmied his way between Bogh, Shiro, and then Keith to stand side by side with Lance. Looking down at him with a curious glint in his eyes, ears perked up in alert. “But it’s not exactly day or night in space?”

Glancing up, Lance gave a pout, one hand falling onto his hip as the other stroked his chin. “Well, I guess not but that doesn’t mean it’ll affect anything. We simply change the castle into night cycle! Simple.” 

Lahn gave a soft ‘ohh’ and smiled, nodding in agreement. 

“Next, a haunted house doesn't need to necessarily be a house, but that's usually the format people use. There is a path you follow and along the way you run into creepy things: like clowns, skeletons, spiders or even actors that dress up as scary figures to freak you out. The entire place is decked out in webs, bones, blood, just anything to give it a spooky vibe and give the people inside a thrill.”

“Do you really hang up bones and leave blood coating the floor? It’s a little… distasteful,” Bogh grumbled in surprised, mentally taking note of everything lance mentioned as they walked.

Lance stopped in his tracks and turned around to look towards Bogh. Giving a grim look, Lance quickly shook his head and waved his hands in front of himself. “Oh no! No no no… everything that’s used are props, fake! Nothing is supposed to be actually real. The purpose is to just give someone a scare. Everyone loves a good scare on Halloween!”

Coming up to the training deck, Pidge was the one to open the door before everyone started to pile up inside. The usually empty room had multiple boxes of all sizes spread about. Each filled to the top with different items.

Bogh hummed, looking at all the boxes filled with things Lance had described previously scattered over in various places. Lahn was already off to the closest box, shuffling around in awe and pulling out a ball of webs. He foolishly got his claws stuck when trying to untangle everything within the first few seconds. 

Rushing over while the paladins started conversing about Halloween, Bogh hastily tried figuring out how to untangle his lieutenant. Lahn’s ears drooped, and a small whine escaped him. “Don’t break it, be careful!” he whispered in a panic. 

Bogh nodded in recognition, glancing back and forth between them and the paladins to make sure they weren’t drawing any attention. Both didn’t want to get in trouble already for possibly breaking something.

Finally getting the decoration unmeshed with Lahn’s claws, Bogh sighed in relief before carefully setting it down on the rim of the box’s lid. “Now, next time, don’t touch it without minding your claws.” 

Lahn smiled sheepishly with a little shaky sigh, rubbing the back of his head in apology. “Yes, alright.”

Suddenly, the crackling of the intercom grabbed everyone's attention before Allura’s voice popped up, sounding rather cheerful and excited. “Alright everyone, Pidge’s new installment for the electric maze is ready to activate. Stand back please.”

As each individual moved back a couple paces, walls materialized into interconenctive hallways, similar to the maze in their training programs but was visible and not so many twists and turns.

“Oh, how wonderful! It worked! See you down at the bridge paladins” The coms then went dead.

"Bridge? But what about the haunted house?" Bogh mentioned, turning towards the group of humans behind him with a complex frown.

"Surprise!" Pidge called as she jumped in the air with an excited grin.

"We thought this would be a better way to incorporate both views," Shiro explained, offering a smile, "We want you two to do the haunted house your way for us. Of course, if you don't mind doing that job."

Bogh and Lahn gave each other a look, silently thinking about the task their friends wanted to give them. 

“Don’t look so lost, guys! Just look through the boxes we’ve laid out for you and decorate with what you want that’s inside. The goal is to make it scary. Allura offered a synthesizer though if you want to make any of your own items. We can’t limit you with just what we use on Earth obviously,” Lance pointed out, the device hanging out by the entrance of the deck. 

Bogh eyed Lance, then to the supplies given and the synthesizer. It didn’t seem hard, and they weren’t limited to just Earth items which would be helpful. “Alright, we accept your offer. We’ll do our best to make this haunted house presentable and horrifying.” 

Lance grinned and gave a big thumbs up, following everyone except Shiro, who stayed behind as everyone else went out to meet up with Allura on the bridge.

Shiro walked over, placing an encouraging hand on Bogh’s shoulder. “Have fun, and if you need anything we will all be on the bridge. Hunk was really excited to invite you two, so I hope you’ll enjoy Halloween.” Looking towards Lahn he grinned and also gave his shoulder a comforting pat. “We’re all glad you two are here, if you need anything don’t be afraid to come ask.”

With that said, Shiro then left to join the others and leave the Galra to decorate. 

Lahn turned his attention back to the boxes, then to the spider web Bogh placed back on the box. “Well, it’s a nice challenge.” Taking said spider web again, he started to messily untangle anything to get a clear net to hang up. “Come on, let’s show the paladins we can make this haunted house terrifying just like a real halloween on Earth!” Offering a smile, he held up his hands; having gotten tangled again.

Bogh found himself humming and mindlessly watching Lahn get tangled for the second time. “You need to watch how you deal with this web, I can’t save you all the time,” he teased, getting him freed before going to one of the boxes they’ve been supplied with. He shuffled around to pick something of his own to start decorating with. 

“Maybe I should file down my claws? Or Terrans should have less small webs,” Lahn grumbled, working slower so he wouldn’t repeat his last mistake again.

Bogh pulled out a couple packs of plastic bats, curiously flipping them front to back as he wondered exactly what creature it was. "Do Terrans not understand the definition of scary? These… things… are nothing but cute and would never scare anyone." Holding up a plastic bat to prove his point, he chuckled out and tossed one over his shoulder thoughtlessly before pulling out a bin of spiders next, scuffing at the plastic smiling faces “I think we should use the synthesizer to add our own personal touches, these are hardly worth screaming at.” 

“What do you think we should add? A Weblum’s eye?” Lahn muttered curiously.

Bogh looked over, eyebrow raising in question, “A Weblum’s eye, you're joking right?”

“What?! They said it’s suppose to be scary. Weblum’s are scary when they actually do something. It’s the only idea that came straight to mind okay?” Lahn whined out, glaring a little towards the commander as his shoulders hunched down as he looked off to the side after.

Bogh couldn’t stop himself from laughing. There was a bright smile on his lips as he went over to give Lahn a comforting pat to his shoulders. “No no, it’s not that it’s a stupid idea, but let's think about our own experiences. What exactly have we've encountered that's scary?"

Lahn slowly looked up, arms falling back to his side before getting a questionable look before his eyes drifted towards the ceiling in thought. "Druids were pretty creepy along with Lord Zarkon and Hagger" Eyes widening in realization, Lahn raised a claw as to make a point, “One thing that really freaked me out would be when a sentry shuts down, but they make that sizzle sound that echoes. Always gave me the chills.” he explained with a displeased pout.

Bogh hummed in recognition before taking the short walk to the synthesizer and starting to type on the holo-screen that appeared just above it. "The paladins wanted something terrifying, so why not put that information to use?"

Lahn trotted right behind Bogh, peeking over his shoulder to watch him type away. "It beats those plastic… things? Terrans are amateurs with their own holiday."

By the end of the decks makeover for Halloween, both seemed rather proud of their work, hoping it would please their new allies when the time came, and they actually went threw the entire course. Lahn was more than confident to say it would indeed work, almost smug about it, but Bogh reminded him that this was their first time so they couldn’t expect it to be perfect - though he still thought the attempt was spot on from Lance’s description of what you did for a haunted house.

When Pidge mentioned dinner was ready, Bogh and Lahn finished the last of their tidying up on the training deck. They made sure to stop by the bathroom to wash up the fake blood coating their hands before heading towards the kitchen like instructed.

Finally scurrying into the kitchen were everyone else was waiting, the smell of different sweets filled the air. The sweet smell could almost be suffocating from the sudden abundance of actual food compared to nutrition packs that Galra stationed would receive. 

Hunk just finished pulling two pans from the oven, and setting them onto the cooling rack. It was only a second before both Lahn and Bogh literally rushed over to stand around the dish, eyes sparkling as they looked over what was made inside.

“That's Pakan!” Lahn nearly yelled. Bogh just seemed to stare with a loving gaze, but nodded in agreement. A blissful hum left his throat. Both looked like they were about to drool over the treat.

Lahn reached out, hesitantly leaving his hand hovering over the pan that steamed out heat. “I must have a piece… Hunk, how long will it take to cool down enough?” he practically whined, almost frustrated he couldn't just dig his claws in. If he didn’t just watch the pan being taken out of the oven, Lahn just might of done that.

“More importantly, how do you know of this dessert? It’s Galran and none of you have the knowledge to make this.” Bogh questioned, but it was soft; not really complaining. 

Hunk just grinned at the pleased reactions, slipping off his oven mitts and setting them on the counter beside him. “I called a pupil of mine, who works at the space mall for some tips on a common Galran dish. Since I wanted to invite you two, I found it only right to make something you will enjoy. Plus! It gave me the chance to try out a new recipe. It wasn’t too hard actually, I’m curious how it tastes...” he trailed off, eyes moving back to the two bread pans that had the Pakan nestled inside. 

“Well, I wouldn’t know what it’s close to for you, but it’s a fluffy, sweet dessert usually given to cubs, but can also be a gift during courting or accomplishments between pack members or mates,” Bogh stated simply, reaching out to pull away Lahn’s hand when he was inching closer to just dig right into the dessert.

Lahn only huffed when Bogh took his hand away from the Pakan. He pulled a little until his hand was finally released, but instead of reaching back for the treat, it fell to his side. 

When the pan was cooled enough, Hunk worked on flipping it over to take out the Pakan, which looked similar to bread but held a soft pink-like shade, and then cutting up some slices for everyone. Laying out the plates on the table that was already filled with other sweets. Shiro had helped cook up some sugar cookies, and Pidge was quick to beg for some peanut butter cookies. Lance offered a collaborative drink of Juniberry juice, but as a milkshake. He refused to just have food on the table and nothing delicious to drink. 

“So it’s sweet?” Taking a small piece, Hunk took a bite. Bogh got a look of terror as he bit his bottom lip reaching out to the other, but it was too late to stop him, “No wait!”

Hunks eyes started to water up as he rushed over to grab a milkshake, quickly downing a few gulps. “That’s...that is definitely not sweet! That's spicy!” he panted out, quickly going back to drinking the rest of the milkshake. 

Even though Bogh looked concerned, Lahn was trying not to laugh. There was a big grin on his lips that he tried hiding behind his hand. “For Galra it’s sweet. Non-Galra usually get the taste of something spicy or sour because their tongue’s don’t have the right receptors to capture the sweetest of the ingredients used.” 

Hunk tried to smile over the edge of the cup that seemed glued to his lips, still trying to get his mouth to stop burning. “Now you tell me..”

Pidge walked over, reaching up to take her own piece. “So it’s not sweet for us?” Taking her own bit, her lips instantly puckered as she tried very hard to swallow the piece down. “That’s sour. That is very sour, wow.”

Lance was next, having a sour bite. Shiro ended up with a spicy taste, but wasn’t too bothered by it. He actually reached to take another piece for himself. Allura and Coran both politely refused, knowing the Galran pallet well enough not to eat it without consequences. Keith was last, having a sweet taste fill his taste buds. Blinking in surprise, he had the softest of little smiles, finishing up his piece rather fast. “Too bad, it’s rather good guys.”

For the rest of the hour, everyone chatted and shared stories of their Halloween experiences. Bogh and Lahn listened, asking questions, and reminiscing their own stories about when they had Pakan the last time. They owed Hunk a great deal for making such a respected treat for them.

As things settled, it was time for the main event. The haunted house. Everyone seemed eager, aside from Hunk who was hiding behind Lance, mumbling begs that he didn’t actually have to do this and could just stay in the kitchen baking, where it was safe.

The training deck felt colder as the door opened. Bogh and Lahn had went ahead, mentioning they needed to add the last touches which were towards the end, but everyone was free to start heading in. 

Lance went in first, peeking around before waving the rest of the group. “Now come on, it doesn’t look too bad! A little dark… but that's usual!” laughing a little, he took lead with Hunk remaining close behind. Shiro was next, along with Pidge, and finally Keith before Allura or Coran decided to join for the “Terran experience” they’ve mentioned. 

The first part of the hall wasn’t as scary as many were expecting. Some spider webs were littering the walls, blood splatters mixed with hand prints. One even looked like a smooshed face Pidge pointed out. As everyone continued down the narrow path, things started to get a little more interesting.

It was suddenly pitch black before the soft glow of purple told them which way to go. Hunk gave an obvious whimper as he reached down to grip onto Lance’s shoulders, leaning in so he could whisper into his ear. 

“What do you think could be up ahead? They don’t exactly know anything that we do...do Galra even have clowns or ghosts?” 

Lance eyed his friend from the corner of his eyes. A hand going up to pat the hand on his left shoulder to comfort Hunk. “Don’t think so hard buddy, this is suppose to be fun remember?” Grinning, he went to look back ahead before he suddenly stopped as a loud crunching noise echoed out into the hallway. Hunk running right into him, having Lance jerk forward. Everyone else then colliding with one another.

“L-Lance! What was that!” Hunk shrieked, peeking over his shoulder to try and catch a glance of anything.

Lance looked down at his feet, slowly lifting up his right foot that had crushed some aliens skull. A shiver rushed down his back as he gave a grim, blank stare. “O-okay, so there are skulls here...on the floor…” Laughing nervously, he patted his own chest to try and calm down.

Hunk had stepped carefully around the skulls that were all over the place, not wanting to disturb them. However Pidge had taken a liking to one and had picked it up to examine it on the way. “I wonder what species this is..” she commented out loud, holding it up to see if she could spot anything to give her, her answer. 

Coran had found his way more towards the front. Waltzing up to Pidge to take a look for himself, twisting his mustache. “Ah yes. It looks to be a Yelmore skull. Notice this flat plate where a nose would be on you or me.” Gently running his fingers across the flat piece, he looked down at Pidge with a smile. “This flat area is able to hold it’s strong, thick muscles, which formed its long trunk nose. The small frill coming up from the top of the skull could also help identify a Yelmore because it’s what makes it’s frill-like crown,” he explained with a hum, fingers finally letting go of the tips of his mustache to rest his hands on his hips. “Interesting choice, I would of guessed they would of copied their own species…”

Keith placed a hand on Coran’s shoulder, sighing a little as he popped his head between the two and glanced at him. “Very interesting, Coran, but if you talk any longer we’ll be far away from the rest of the group. Can we keep moving forward?” 

Coran chuckles and grinned, “of course number four! Onward we shall travel,” he chimed, quickly following after the group in front of them.

Keith cracked a smile and trotted along with Pidge. The two didn’t appear scared by any of this, but it was exciting to see how a different species would go about making a haunted house. He would give them props for that at least.

Coming to another turn, everyone had stopped to just peek around this time. Since Lance refused to just blindly walk around since last time that landed him stepping on top of skulls. The moment eyes just peeked over, a blast of purple light whisked passed over their heads. 

Hunk couldn’t help but scream and instantly duck, hands over his head in hopes that would protect him. Lance had stumbled back, bumping into Hunk, but instead of falling he just plastered himself onto the wall right at the corner.

“What the hell was that!” Lance shrieked, looking to where the ball of light hit the wall. There wasn’t any marks left, but something had been thrown at them.

“Language, Lance,” Shiro stated in his usual dad voice, while making a hand motion for everyone to calm down, letting them stay behind him like he was the best protection wall against whatever was awaiting in the next hallway. Slowly moving out from the corner of the wall, his eyes widen when getting a clear view of a druid awaiting in an attack position, who was quick to shoot another ball of energy towards him.

Dodging it by ducking, Shiro activated his arm and rushed over to slash the intruder, all awareness that they were just in a haunted house gone; but the moment he made contact, his body just stumbled forward through nothing. “W-what??” rather surprised, he tensed when the druid was now behind him and about to shoot again; but the ball of purple energy just passed through him after it was shot.

Keith was there, reaching for his knife, but it seemed everyone decided to huddled around the corner as they processed everything; not giving him the change to rush in and attack.

Shiro sorta broke the silence as he started to chuckle, which evolved into a soft laugh as he eyed the druid. His laugher having a hint of relief, but overall rather entertained and joyful. A hand going out to swipe back and forth through it; now clearing showing that it was only a hologram. “They really got me there...” he sighed with a grin.

With the relief, Allura had gone over to run her hand through the hologram. Unable to help but giggle, and have a little bounce to her feet. “This tradition is so thrilling! I can’t wait for the next surprise.” 

At the sound of something hitting against the wall, Allura yelped and whipped her head around to stare down the hallway they had to go to next. Coran had come to give her a little reassurance before everyone headed passed the fake druid to what would be the last scare.

The bang that was heard came from Lahn, who had stumbled and walked right into a wall. “Quiznak,” he grumbled in a quiet manner, struggling with getting robes over his body. 

Bogh looked over, setting down a brush that was covered in paint and reached over to help Lahn get his head through the top. “You have to be quiet or they’ll hear us. We are suppose to surprise them,” he scolded lightly. Though he just smiled, regrabbing the brush to fix some of the paint he did moments ago on Lahn.

“Maybe it would of been smart to do the paint after getting on the clothing?” Lahn muttered, arching a brow up at Bogh. He was still as he was fixed up, but he could feel the butterflies in his stomach worsen as chattering started getting closer. 

Bogh hastily finished before moving to putting on the last of his costume. Completing the look as he slipped on a helmet. “It’s too late for that,” he chuckled, moving to glance around at the end of the hall which opened up into the training deck again. He could just faintly see the group heading down towards them.

“Alright, you stay here, I’ll go on the left. Just before they come out-”

Lahn sighed, pushing Bogh a little to hurry up and get into position. “Yeah, I know, we’ll jump out and scare them. Stop your rambling and hurry up, you big loaf.” 

Scattering, Bogh and Lahn waited in silence. 

The moment that padding of feet was clear enough, Bogh and Lahn looked at each other, giving a nod of understanding before jumping out.

“BOO!” both yelled in unison. Lahn had a slight snarl to his, and Bogh provided a growl to be intimidating.

The paladins, along with Allura and Coran were getting anxious that they haven’t really seen anything after the druid encounter. The walls were all the same, painted in blood splatters or hand prints. Skulls and sometimes full skeletons and fake creatures which looked like they were meant to be dying was on the floor accompanied by the occasional sentry that made an uncomfortable buzzing sound, Keith had openly mentioned that he wished it would shut up.

Hunk noticed the end of the hallway, it was lighter and he smiled as he pointed to it. “Guys! I think it’s over, that’s the end right?”

Pidge fixed her glasses, smiling over at hunk with a nod of agreement. “Yeah, but I was almost positive there should at least be one more scare, right?”

Lance hummed, a small pout on his lips as he looked around as they made it to the end of the hallway. “Three scares would've been enough. Two just feels… incomplete don’t you think?”

“I think it’s fine for a first try, Lance.” Keith cut in, keeping his eyes towards the end.

“That’s not what I meant Keith! I just meant-” Lance’s eyes widened as he was interrupted by the loud growling boo. He gave a manly scream, a hand on his chest as he rushed to hide himself behind Keith, who glared a little towards him, and hugging around Keith’s shoulders. His blue eyes widened as he stared at who just jump scared him.

Bogh and Lahn stood, claws out for the moment before they dropped their hands and stood up straight. Bogh gave a hearty laugh, Lahn grinning with an excited expression over his face. 

“It worked! It really worked!” Lahn cheered, hands on his hips and chest puffed out as he was just grinning with pride.

Lance’s jaw dropped before quickly untangling his arms from Keith and stepping back. Trying to recollect himself and act like he wasn’t the only one who screamed from the surprise. “A-ah...I get it, Zarkon and Hagger, ha ha ha.” he muttered, rubbing his neck as he sorta refused to look at everyone for a few seconds before he couldn’t just help but smile and give a long, deep sigh to relax himself better. “I didn’t know you had it in you guys! Real pros at making a great haunted house!” Lance praised.

Bogh fixed his helmet, which was actually doing it’s best to resemble Zarkon’s ridges on his skull, as well as the helmet to his armor. Bogh also was wearing a poorly painted cover to look like Zarkon’s main, red armor and his face was painted the best he could to get the scar.

Lahn looked more like who he was suppose to be, Hagger. The robes were similar, but his paint job was a little more messy looking, but it still worked since most of Hagger was indeed covered by her attire and long, white hair. 

“Thank you! We hoped it was up to standards. Bogh was worried I might of added a little too much blood, but I knew I was right,” Lahn explained, smiling off to the side, up at Bogh. 

Bogh just rolled his eyes a little and took off the helmet which was uncomfortable. His head fur falling out instead of being stuffed inside. But it unraveled to lay delicately on his shoulders; untied “I didn’t want the Paladins having to swim in it. That’s all,” he stated half heartedly.

\- - - - - - -

After a warm shower, Bogh and Lahn joined the Paladins in the lounge to relax after the eventful day. Lahn was curled up in an assortment of blankets, hiding himself in warmth while Bogh had joined Hunk in the kitchen briefly.

When Bogh returned, he had two mugs of steaming liquid. A fond smile graced his lips as he held one out for Lahn to take from him. “Care to pop out for a second to get something to drink?

Lahn peeked out from the blankets, matching Bogh’s smile with his own as a hand snaked out between the folds of blankets and taking the mug that was offered. Glancing down to see the brown liquid. “Is this coffee?”

“No, a treat called hot chocolate. Hunk made a batch for everyone. It’s customary during cold months to drink this,” he explained, moving to take his place beside Lahn. Lahn helped Bogh get into the mesh of blankets before forcing Bogh to lift up his arm for him to snuggle right into his side. Bogh draping his arm around his shoulders and provided a loving squeeze as they got comfortable together.

Lahn’s claws gently tap against the side of his mug. Watching the steam disappear into the air for a few seconds before taking a slow sip. A small twitch in his ear expressing his interest for the drink. “You think we’ll have more quintents like this?” he suddenly brought up

Bogh glanced down, taking a sip from his mug. “I assume so. Today was rather inviting with the Paladins wasn’t it?”

Humming in response, Lahn moved to have his legs rest over Bogh’s to be closer to the Commander’s side, resting his head lazily against his shoulder. His mug of hot cocoa lingering at his lips. “It was. Mostly because I got to see you so relaxed, and you smiled. I was rather pleased.”

Bogh gave a hearty laugh, arm slipping from Lahn’s shoulders to be around his waist instead to make sure he stayed right against his side comfortably. “I should smile more then?”

Lahn just gave a simple nod before drinking some of his hot cocoa. Bogh moving to lay his head right on top of Lahn’s. Eyes resting shut to relax and take in the soft hums Lahn released whenever he sipped from the mug of hot cocoa.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> galraween exchange event  
>  _other contributors;_  
>  _[[galraween2018](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/galraween2018) ] or [ [galraween](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/galraween2018) ]_


End file.
